


The Pepsi Thing

by youngtomatoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is petrified and embarrassed, Businessman!Ben, Flight attendant!Anakin, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtomatoes/pseuds/youngtomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there something I can get you to drink, besides the tall drink of water you already are?"</p>
<p>This flight was going to be longer than Ben had originally expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pepsi Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to call him Ben because reasons.

_Stay calm, Ben. The plane is about to take off, it's going to go smoothly, you will be okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down. In, out. In, out-_

"You look like you're going to faint. Not that I would mind performing CPR on those lips, but I don't know if you really want to be unconscious right now," Ben was interrupted - jolted - from his thoughts, hitting his tray table with his knees, by a man who looked to be at least ten years his junior.

"What?" Ben asked, still shocked and suddenly very confused.

"Ooh. An accent. I didn't even know I could be more interested," the man said, and now that Ben could get a look at him, he had to admit he was a little attractive. His name was Anakin, he had tanned skin and wavy golden hair and blue eyes and - _no, Ben, you are most certainly not thinking this right now._

Somewhat understanding the situation, Ben admitted, "I'm flattered, but you're probably far too young for me and we're going to be too high up soon for me to even remotely think straight, so I would appreciate it if you left before I do something incredibly stupid."

"Well, I do have to go attend to some other passengers, but I'll definitely be back. Is there something I can get you to drink, besides the tall drink of water you already are?"

Cheeks turning to a deep pink, Ben realized this flight was going to be longer than he expected.

\o/

Ben was just about to fall asleep with his headset playing soothing music when the man - Anakin - returned with a brown fizzing liquid in a short plastic cup.

"Finally got to everyone I had to. Of course, I saved the best for last, and I brought you a Pepsi because you seem like a Pepsi person," Anakin cheekily grinned.

Ignoring the new evidence that proved this man must have been sent to him from some weird future version of himself from space (seriously, how did he know about the Pepsi thing?), Ben gave sort of a grimacing smile and said, "Thank you. Um, is there any chance you know when we'll be arriving?"

Anakin's smile grew even wider. "They said it was going to be around 8:30, but I would be happy to go ask the captain if anything has changed, for you."

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary." Ben tried to turn his attention away from Anakin, but he had put his book away earlier and his phone was in his pocket and there wasn't anything he could immediately occupy himself with-

"So what's your reason for traveling?"

Ben inwardly sighed. "I have some meetings tomorrow in the city."

"What do you do? You're probably really smart and rich," Anakin said - almost seductively.

Was this person even real?

"Well. I don't know necessarily how I feel about the 'smart' thing-"

"Oh come on. I bet you're a genius."

"-but I work on a research and marketing team for a toy company."

Anakin seemed to perk up at this (in more ways than just one, if he was being honest), and smirked, asking, "What kinds of toys?"

Ben, the poor thing, completely missed the innuendo, and replied, "It's for a minor company you probably haven't heard of."

"You sound like the hipster type from like 2012. Not saying that I dig that, but I really dig that."

"I don't really even know what you're talking about, but I appreciate the compliment- I mean- if it even was a compliment- I don't really know-" Ben sighed as his rambling caused his face to redden. He looked at his watch as something to distract himself and calm himself down, and said, "I should probably get some sleep. We're going to land in about three hours, and I have to find somewhere to get food and then settle into my hotel. It's going to be sort of a long night."

"I agree," Anakin winked as he walked away, and Ben was left to decipher what it meant.

_It's probably not anything appropriate_ , he thought as he took a sleeping pill - the only way he would be able to survive three more hours inside a metal death trap - with the Pepsi that Anakin had brought him.

\o/

Ben fell back into semi-consciousness when he felt a hand running through his hair. He instinctively leaned into the touch, seeking the warmth, and let out a sound for which he would have scolded himself if he was awake.

He vaguely heard a chuckle from above him, and as he became more and more awake, he realized the hand still stroking his head belonged to the same body as the laugh, and upon remembering the only person he had talked to before he went to sleep, he awoke fully with a start.

He looked around and saw a mostly empty plane with only a few passengers still making their way off.

"I noticed you were asleep, but we were already landing, so I couldn't get back here until after everyone left."

Ben blushed for about the fifth time on this one flight (I must be breaking some kind of record), and said "Shit. I'm sorry. I mean thank you." He started to get up, asking, "Do you by any chance know somewhere I can get some food? I'm staying at the closest Marriot."

Anakin smirked like he had done multiple times in the last four hours. "I know a really great restaurant near here. Really romantic. I'm off duty now, and I would love to take you."

Ben wanted to be his normal embarrassed self and say 'no thanks' with a blush, but he honestly felt like he needed a break from everything. And no matter how hard he had tried, he was not able to stop thinking about how cute this infuriatingly endearing flight attendant was. He paused for only a second before he said, "Let me get my bags."

(If Ben was so enamored with Anakin's personality after they got to know each other that he invited him back to his hotel room, nobody had to know. Not even the people who attended their wedding two years later.))

**Author's Note:**

> (( based on this: http://obihoekenobi.tumblr.com/post/137925264610/i-have-this-obikin-modern-au-in-my-head-where ))


End file.
